Fireflies
by TeamEvan
Summary: "I wish we could stay like this forever," SLASH


___I don't know how to double space on here. = Sorry about that. Enjoy! All Mistakes are mine. _

As soon as his foot touched the ground he took of running, not bothering to turn back around he let his mind take over. On pure instinct he ran past the small town store, its gas station and only police department, everything around him only a dark blur. Its was about 2 in the morning and the air is hot and damp, this annoys him a little but he's used to this type of weather since, well birth. His breathing is pretty even, he's used to running he's done it practically all his life and being on the track team at his high school only helps. He's not running away from home, merely the troubles that have long accumulated over the years. It all started when his mother had passed away, her death was tragic but he can't remember it only stories his father used to tell him. That bastard, every time he spoke about his mother he made her out to seem like some kind of cold hearted bitch. That wasn't true his grandmother (on his moms side) told his differently. "Oh Cody, she was such a beautiful soul she loved you so much and don't let that father of yours tell you any differently," god he missed his gram. She died the year Cody turned sixteen which was only a year ago, it seems everything good thing that happens to him dies. It's just to bad about his father, a small smirk appears on Cody's lips but he shakes it off as much as that man made his life hell he was still thankful. For what, he'd never know. Tonight his father was drunk, a mile past drunk, his father took to that vodka bottle like water and its always the same routine. He gets home from work opens a fresh new bottle and slowly watches his father become that bastard he came to know and hate. The argument before he left was the same as usual, "Cody, get your ass over here," from upstairs he could hear his father slur, with a sigh he jumps off his bed. "What," he says gently coming down the stairs his father, Dusty looks up from chair he's sitting in looking a bit confused "I didn't call you." Cody resists to narrow his eyes, his father did this all the time "Okay then," he starts to walk away "why do you do this to me?" his father voice is quiet hiss. Cody knows he should know better "what did I do this time?" his fathers head snaps towards his direction "are you talking back to me?" Cody takes step forward looking towards the bottom "n-no sir," Dusty stands up from his chair "it sounded like it." Cody takes another step closer observing the best way to get away if his father decides to attack, which he will. "You're so ungrateful, back talking your daddy," Cody sighs "I didn't," Dusty's eyes narrow dangerously low, his father doesn't disappoint him, the large man lunges for Cody on the stairs. Lucky for the young man he has sobriety on his side, he jumps the stairs railing and dashes towards the door. "Come back here you son of a bitch!" Cody opened the door in a flash and took off. Now he was almost half way across town, coming up quickly towards the his high school, he comes to a complete stop near the fence. Behind the metal fence there is nice lush grass growing on the field, how anything green grows in a dump like this, he'll of course never know either. Cody decides to jump over, his feet land with a soft thump and he swiftly walks over to grassy field and takes in a deep breath. He can smell the fresh watered dirt its a welcoming smell, its so rare around here, he drops down to the ground enjoying the water seeping into his jeans. For a moment he feels content and lays back, hands behind his head and looks above him towards the stars, around here since there is minimum light you can see everything. The stars shine everywhere, almost like glitter there are no clouds to cover this beautiful sight and he's thankful. From the corner of his eye he see's a shadow move and his heart stops for a moment, he launches himself off the grass and looks around. His shoulders slump "you scared me man," the shadow walks up and laughs "I'm sorry about that," Cody smiles "it's okay I'm glad you're here," the shadow makes its way closer to Cody "one of those nights?" The young man sighs "Bingo!" together they sit back down on the ground Cody looks over to his friend "I wish everything wouldn't suck so much," his friend laughs "I know what you mean, but you can change it unlike some." Cody looks over to his friend and frowns "I know Randy," they fall silent again both looking up at the stars "tonight is so beautiful," Randy suddenly says. Cody can only shake his head, his mind wanders from his mother, his gram, his father and finally Randy, the younger boy looks over to his friend who is occupied watching the night sky. His eyes are bright from the moon, the only light that is around them, his normal bright blue eyes are clouded over to a steal grey. Cody reaches over and brushes a hand over Randy's cheek, the older boy leans into the touch before bringing his hand on top of Cody's. Their fingers lace together, Cody can feel his heart start to beat faster when Randy brings his fingers up to his mouth. Randy's soft lips brush against Cody's fingertips, when he's gone through all of them he presses small kisses on each finger taking his time. Cody smiles and starts to scoot himself closer to Randy, the older boy drops Cody's fingers and looks over to his friend. "I wish we could stay like this forever," his voice is low and soft the younger boy can feel a familiar pressure build behind his eyes "m-me too," Randy laughs "now don't be sad," Cody sniffs "I can't help it okay?" The older boy just shakes his head, "come here," he whispers Cody scoots closer to Randy then before. His chest presses against Randy's side; they just hold each other for a long time. Cody takes in everything around them, the smells, the sounds, his best friend shallow breathing, it's like Randy is sleeping but he's not, his gray eyes are open starting down at Cody. The night sky starts to fade a little bit, its coming close to the morning and Cody can feel his heart sink, Randy sits up bringing his friend with him "look over there," he softy whispers. In the distance Cody can see flecks of light dance around, they drift in and out kind of like a dying light bulb, Randy grins looking back at Cody "my favorite thing about this town, other then you of course." The older boy presses a kiss to Cody's temple "I have to go now," that familiar sensation behind Cody's eyes is back "I know," Randy presses his body a little closer one last time. "I love you Cody, so much," the younger boy doesn't face his friend in fear he'll start to sob so he continues to watch the fireflies. Cody turns his head finally to say it back but before he can even open his mouth Randy is gone, tears start to sting at his eyes, Cody missed his chance again. He drops his head onto his hands and starts to sob quietly, he would never get use to Randy leaving him, ever. The night Randy had died, Cody was going over to talk to him he was finally going to tell the boy he was madly in love that he loved with with all his heart, not matter what this town thought. Randy lived near the high school so Cody had to walk a bit to get there, the night was descending upon him. At first Cody didn't notice the glowing red in the distance until the smell of burning wood grabbed at his attention. He doesn't think much of it till he sees the fire burning through a familiar house, he stop dead in his tracks when he see's it was Randy's house. "NO, GOD NO!" he made a bee line for the house when two strong arms grabbed a hold of him, "No son it's to late," Cody thrashed around "let me go, please." The firefighter didn't do as he was told, only held on to Cody's small frame even harder as they started to water down the house. By the time the fire was contained, the house was nothing but black ash I guess that is what happens when the house is made of pure wood. Cody doesn't remember the rest of the night or that week in fact it went all by in a blur. The firefighter telling him Randy and his father had died inside the fire, the funerals, Randy's mother and sister bawling in the front pews of the small church. Cody drops all of his thoughts and he goes back to watching the lightning bugs, they dance around each other so happy, so free "at least you got out of this town."The night sky finally turns into a light blue, the sun starts to creep across the sky and one by one the little bugs start to fade away, Cody sighs and stands up from his spot. Soon he'd need to get back home get his stuff and head back to school, he wipes at his jeans before he takes off in a run, he easily jumps the fence and takes of towards home. From behind him a familiar shadow still lingers a deep frown on it's face, Randy watches his true love go "you'll make it out too, just not like me." Randy fades into the air, wanting nothing more then to follow Cody home.


End file.
